The Fulcrum Star Saga
Episode 11: Ratchet and Clank meets Valiant Plot: If the team is going to stop Dr. Nefarious, they will need sky, ground and physical training. And London is the perfect place to start off. Rumor is, Nefarious has released Jafar from the Dark-Spark, a dark device that will transfer people who had evil hearts. Now, they will find Jafar, General Von Talon and Marluxia and stop them before the device goes haywire... Reward: Training 1/5 complete, Coordinates to Middleton, Sasha joins the team Episode 12: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of Kim Possible: A Sitch of Time Plot: The team goes to Middleton to stop Dr. Nefarious' forces. Surprizingly, there are no dark henchmen. But, they have heared about the Time Monkey, a time traveling device. As they take a peek into the future, it was a worst one. When it comes to a horrible future, a small band of rebels, including Batman Beyond, will take a fight to the surpreme leader itself... Reward: Training 2/5 complete, Coordinates to the Pride Lands, Optimus Prime, Kim and Ron helps the team until second connection film Episode 13: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of the Lion King Plot: In this animal kingdom, some members will have to test their animal skills in this world. Because, another member of Organization XIII plans to turn the Pride Lands into Grand Canyon. Also, a evil enemy named Scar will take over the place and everyone will obey him. If not, there toasted. To safe the Pride Lands, the team must find the true heir and a tiger-striped dog to save the day... Reward: Suck Cannon Weapon Episode 14: Ratchet and Clank takes the Road to El Dorado Plot: Ratchet and the gang headed to Spain to met Miguel and Tulio. After accidently sneaking aboard a ship, Cortez allows Ratchet, Clank and the team to join his mission. As for Miguel and Tulio... Not really. After they escaped, they will follow the clues, only to find El Dorado, the city of gold. Elsewhere, Monkey Fist has gone into hiding, planning his revenge... Reward: Training 3/5 complete, Angela Cross joins the team, Coordinates to Beast's Castle, Bumblebee helps the team until second connection film Episode 15: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast Plot: Ratchet and the gang headed to a village and met Belle, a girl who has dream to go on any adventure. When her father was taken inside a castle, the team goes inside and find him. Shortly after, they came face to face with a furious beast and made a trade, on 1 condition. The team has to stay with Belle. Meanwhile, back at the village, a familar villain has returned with a new scheme... Reward: Drone Device, Coordinates to Toontown, Arcee helps out until second connection film Episode 16: Ratchet and Clank questions Who Framed Roger Rabbit Plot: Roger Rabbit has been framed for a crime he hadn't do. So, Ratchet and the gang will find a person who set him up. Also, one of Tachyon's apprentices will set a deadly trap, along with another member of Organization XIII and a threat who won't hold a grudge to anyone... Reward: Devastator Weapon, Adamantine Armor, Coordinates to China, Bulkhead helps out until second connection film Episode 17: Ratchet and Clank meets Mulan Plot: Karai, commander of the Huns, plans to invade China, in the name of her father, The Shredder. Elsewhere, Ratchet and Clank are reunited with Phineas, Ferb and Batman Beyond. When they heared about the invasion, the team is about to continue their training in a camp. They, soon, find out that the Huns and Karai are not alone in these mountains... Reward: Training 4/5 complete, Coordinates to Hero City, Tesla Claw Weapon Episode 18: Ratchet and Clank meets the Incredibles Plot: In the past, heroes like Mr. Incredible, Elastegirl and Frozone protecting this city from the forces of evil. 7 years later, they have retired to be citizens of Hero City. When Ratchet and the gang arrived, they will be a part of a new mission: to stop a new villian named Syndrome from 'protend' to be a hero. He also hired some new foes to help him complete his goal... Reward: Training 5/5 complete, Mine Glove, Invitation to Tifa's cousin's house Episode 19: Ratchet and Clank goes to Zathura Plot: Ratchet and the gang headed back to Middleton and Tifa showed them her cousins, Walter and Danny. After an awful fight, Danny finds a strange board game called Zathura in the basement. Little do they think, this game takes them to a planet known as Zathura. Now, the team has to win the game and get back home. Elsewhere, The Shadow Man will return with an steel fist... Reward: Coordinates to Port Royal, Grind Boots Episode 20: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Plot: Ratchet and the team arrived in Port Royal, only to find out that pirates invaded the port and kidnapped the govener's daughter..for a reason. Now, they will team up with Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow and find out why they kidnapped her. Also, at the same time, the gang will find a telescope and find Dr. Nefarious' location from it... Reward: Persuader Gadget, Coordinates to Dr. Nefarious' Hideout